


Beauty

by Beau_bie



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: implied future relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Augustus Sinclair was most certainly not a modest man. And it definitely applied to his lovers, for lack of a better description. Until a new face shows up in Rapture.
Kudos: 19





	Beauty

Augustus Sinclair was most certainly not a modest man. And it definitely applied to his lovers, for lack of a better description. 

Well, in general they weren't his 'lovers', as such. It could be that young blonde in the pale blue dress who passed him by in the street when he still resided on the surface or his ex-business partner who dressed in a snazzy brown suit.

The people who he believed would never give him the time of day, or who wouldn't be interested in him as a human.

Like that redhead who wore that wonderful green dress, who, unfortunately for him, was already married. She looked at him with interest, but it was usually more to do with how much money he had earned that month, and what his next business venture was.

Sure (all of) these people had been pretty, hell, he'd go as far as to say attractive with some of them.

But that changed the moment he saw him.

He hadn't seen the man wandering the halls of Rapture, hadn't even seen his face before.

But when he first laid eyes on him; that was when he believed he had seen true beauty for the first time.

This man was truly beautiful.

Not that he could admit that.

It wasn't long until he found out that the man was nicknamed 'Johnny Topside'. Apparently he was growing in infamy since he was said to have found the city all alone.

Now that was impressive.

But it wasn't long until Ryan had the man incarcerated. Ryan had become increasingly paranoid, which caused Rapture to have increased security, and as a result, a fuller prison.

It was bound to happen. This place couldn't be kept a secret forever.

But was Ryan too paranoid about people from the surface? About anything from the surface?

No, not if he wanted to keep this place a secret.

But this so-called Johnny Topside… he was intelligent, brave, and most certainly was attractive.

Sinclair could say that he was smitten.

He never regretted his little sneak peeks at Topside, the way the man still looked so good in his prison attire.

But money was something that got in the way of everything in Rapture.

When he sold Topside to the plasmids tests, he never thought twice.

It wasn't until years later that he once again saw the man he had once thought was so beautiful, but this time it was different.

"I like to look a man in the eyes when I give him my word. You and me kid, we're goin' places." He walked into the train, the doors closing behind him.

Now was his chance at some sort of redemption. If he could help the man he… well, what words could describe his awkward infatuation? If he could help this man find Eleanor and leave this place, perhaps he could be redeemed…


End file.
